The Plague
by Arkham18
Summary: A disease created by a vengeful spirit of Sharptooth has plagued the entire world including the Great Valley. In which the dead rise up and feed on others spreading the disease to others from a bite.
1. Chapter 1 Vengeance

Chapter 1 Vengeance

A dark and evil spirit was watching over the Great Valley for years thinking of a way to gain revenge. For this evil spirit was Sharptooth, he was angry because he was

killed years ago by a young longneck named Littlefoot along with his friends. One day he thought about a great idea, a way to not only get back at Littlefoot but to make

him suffer along with everyone he cares about. He smiled evilly to himself and using his supernatural powers gained from being a spirit whispered an incantation

intending to curse the entire world including The Great Valley. His form made his way across the valley and found a lone duckbill named Anna that had fallen asleep on

green food she had been eating. Sharptooth spoke a spell bringing down the horrible disease upon her as the first victim of the disease. A disease that will cause a

plague to spread across the world and cause the Great Valley, to plunge into disaster and cause the dead to rise again after death.


	2. Chapter 2 Death and Reanimation

Chapter 2 Death and Reanimation

Chomper just woke up in the secret caverns with Ruby by his side. He looked outside and saw the Night Circe was still in the sky. He walked out into the open and he

saw all the grownups all standing in a group and they seemed to be looking at something on the ground. Chomper woke up Ruby and they walked over to the

grownups and walked through the crowd and saw one of the grownups lying on the ground and she didn't look so good it was Anna. She looked terrible, she looked

very pale and her eyes looked to be changing color. Chomper looked over and saw the rest of his friends standing near her watching. Chomper walked over "What's

wrong with Anna?" "She is very ill" answered Littlefoot. Grandpa Longneck lowered to Anna and asked her if she was okay and if she needed anything. She asked for

tree stars and Grandpa Longneck did so. She ate barely anything and after a few minutes she looked like she was on death's doorstep. "Please…help me…I feel so

cold" said Anna now struggling to speak. But she suddenly just closed her eyes and spit up some blood and she fell over and didn't move anymore. Chomper walked

up to her "Is she okay? Is she dead?!" Grandpa Longneck walked up and checked if she was still alive and after he was done but he rose up and answered. "She's

dead." Everyone looked shocked, Mr. Threehorn came up and said "How did this happen longneck?! None of us have ever seen this before." Grandpa Longneck asked

everyone if they had ever seen anyone get that same kind of sickness. "Well Anna is dead though. We should do something for her. She was a good friend to

everyone. After the night circle goes down" Said Grandpa Longneck as everyone left and moved her into the edge of the valley to mourn her later. But as the Night

progressed something strange happened. Anna's arms began moving again and as her eyes open they were an orange color. She was no longer the Anna everyone

knew and loved for she was now one of the undead. She stood up and started hissing and moaning as she walked through the night looking for something to eat. As

she walked she stumbled onto Mrs. Maia and her nest. She walked up to Mrs. Maia who was still awake and as she saw Anna walking up to her she was shocked.

"Anna?! You're okay; oh I need to tell someone about this. Everyone will be so happy when they see you're okay so no one will be sad." But Anna started to act

strange as she groaned as she got closer to Mrs. Maia which made her nervous "Uh, what's wrong? Are you okay?" but Anna walked up and attacked as she bit Mrs.

Maia on the arm taking a chunk of flesh making her scream. As she kicked Anna away but Anna got back up and started making disturbing growls and bit her on the

shoulder and made her feel dizzy. She summed up all the strength she had and ran from the bloodthirsty Anna. "Help me!" Mrs. Maia screamed as she began to feel

really sick.

**Anna was an OC of mine so she could become the first zombie.**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Mrs Maia and Anna

Chapter 3 Finding Mrs. Maia and Anna

Mrs. Maia ran as fast as she could, intending to find someone and tell them what happened. But as she ran she got so dizzy her vision blurred and she passed out.

**Later**

When the bright circle rose into the sky all the residents of the great valley all walked back to where they left the body of Anna only to find it missing and tracks

leading away from it. "She must be okay then, we have to find her." Suggested Littlefoot, everyone followed the tracks only to find Mrs. Maia's nest and eggs torn

apart with blood everywhere and a trail of bloody footprints and a blood trail leading in two directions. "What happened here?!" asked Chomper, Mr. Threehorn walked

up to the torn apart eggs and didn't see any leads except for the two blood trails. Grandpa Longneck told some of the adults to go after one trail and the rest follow

the other. Chomper and Littlefoot went with Grandpa Longneck and when they reached the end of the blood trail they found Mrs. Maia passed out on the ground with

bite marks on her shoulder and arm. Chomper volunteered to see if she was okay and he walked up to her and tried shaking her and she didn't move until after a few

minutes she started moving and twitching. She opened her eyes but her eyes were a very light/white blue. Chomper thought there was something wrong with her

eyes. When she noticed him she raised her hand to him and put her hand on his head. But she didn't say a word, and then she suddenly squeezed his head hard. "Ow

you're hurting me!" then she started hissing and growling and tried to bite him and pull him down to her. Chomper was both terrified and confused because he had no

idea why she was acting this way. Everyone ran over to her and got Mrs. Maia away from him and Grandpa Longneck asked her. "Maia! Why did you try to hurt

Chomper?" she didn't answer just moaned and saw the other children and put her eyes on Cera and walked to her and attempted to eat her but Mr. Threehorn who

wanted to protect her rammed Mrs. Maia through the chest but she seemed un phased by it and just became more angry and reached attempting to grab Mr.

Threehorn and got dangerously close to her. She walked a little and the struggle caused Mrs. Maia's body to break in half separating her torso from her legs and some

of her belly making her intestine's hang from the opening and still didn't seem to care. She just growled a sickening growl and tried crawling to the group of grownups

and kids. With everyone terrified and sickened by what they had just seen. "What is going on?" asked Chomper. Mr. Threehorn rammed again and this time impaled

through Mrs. Maia's brain making her stop moving and then fell down and didn't move anymore. Everyone was in shock from what they just saw. "Why was she

acting like a sharptooth" asked Chomper

**Meanwhile**

The other group of grownups made up of mostly swimmers and threehorns. They followed the blood trail and found Anna who looked terrible part of her cheek

seemed to have rotted away and she was feeding on a Threehorn. Who turned toward the small group of grownups and limped toward them and upon leaving the

Threehorn corpse it too rose up and followed alongside Anna moaning.


	4. Chapter 4 So Much Death

Chapter 4 So Much Death

Everyone stood still staring at the unmoving body of Mrs. Maia after a few minutes they felt it was safe to consider her dead for good. "How did that happen? She was

just like a Sharptooth but nothing hurt her." Grandpa Longneck and the other grownups didn't know what to think because they had never seen anything like this

before. "Chomper before she got up how was she?" "She looked dead and cold, was she dead? But walking?" Grandpa Longneck started to think that could be it even

though it sounded very unlikely, "We should go find the others and see if they found Anna." As Grandpa Longneck led the group back in the other direction down the

other blood trail but when they turned a corner to their destination they saw a horrifying sight. The entire other group of adults all had demon looking eyes which

meant they were all one of the dead just like Mrs. Maia and among them was Anna. Grandpa Longneck knew there was too many of them. Chomper panicked and

yelled "Everyone RUN!" Everyone ran away in a rushed stampede with the undead following behind. As they ran some of the slower grownups were taken down down

by some of the undead which distracted them from chasing the group and began feasting on the struggling adults. The grownups and children ran and finally stopped

when they saw they were safe from the undead. The group was smaller for they lost several of the adults. Chomper along with the rest of the kids were the most

scared they had ever been in their lives. "I can't believe this is happening how are we going to get away from those, those, Walkers?" They stayed put until the Night

Circle rose into the sky too terrified to move from their current position. Grandpa Longneck kept watch of the surrounding area and decided that he was sad to make

but knew he needed to if he wanted to keep the rest of the group especially Grandma and Littlefoot. He walked up to the group and very hesitantly said "We must

leave the Great Valley."

**Yeah I used the term used from the Walking Dead for the zombies "Walkers" because I couldn't think of anything else they could call them.**


	5. Chapter 5 Escaping The Valley

Chapter 5 Escaping The Valley

"We must leave, it is no longer safe here." Said Grandpa Longneck, everyone was shocked and couldn't believe they had been reduced down to a decision like this but

they all knew it was reasonable, "We must leave now, we can't stay here another crossing of the Night Circle." Chomper stepped forward and asked, "Where will we

go?" "The Mysterious Beyond it has sharpteeth but it's better than the Walkers." Answered Grandpa Longneck, they looked up and saw a storm was beginning. "We

better go now, everyone stay close and don't lag behind." Said Grandpa Longneck, they walked slowly toward the exit of the valley which happened to be in the

direction of the Walkers. As they walked sky water fell from the sky and they heard thunder and saw lighting. As they approached the area of the Walkers they still

saw them all feasting on what was left of the fallen grownups. They started to move a bit quicker being sure not to be seen. Ducky's mom told her to stay near her as

they continued to follow the group while she held Ducky's hand to be sure she didn't lose her and kept an eye on Spike. Littlefoot stayed near Grandma and Grandpa

Longneck. Chomper stayed with Littlefoot and Ruby, and Cera was near her dad, Tricia and Tria. As they moved quicker a Walker came out of nowhere and pounced

on Tria and bit her on the neck spilling blood everywhere. Cera and Mr. Threehorn both yelled in shock and some of the other Walkers saw what was going on and

closed in and started eating her. The other adults came to try to get her away from them clutching her leg and trying to pull her away. But there were too many and

they forced her to the ground and tore her intestines out much to everyone's horror. Cera was screaming and tears were streaming down her face. But everyone

continued to run to the exit of the valley when they reached it the Walkers were on their tail but they got out of the valley and Grandpa Longneck used his tail to

knock down some rocks blocking the Walkers from following. Then they moved away from the entrance and found a place to settle. Everyone saw Cera was very

traumatized crying and in shock. Littlefoot and Chomper came up to her and said "we're so sorry Cera." She didn't respond because she was too sad at the moment.

Everyone couldn't believe that one passing of the bright circle ago everything was perfect. Some thought that it wasn't real it was a sleep story it had to be including

Chomper, but he knew that no matter how much he and the others denied it, it was really happening.

**Yeah I know I'm kind of evil for killing off Tria, but know this, this was Sad Event #1 **


	6. Chapter 6 Argument

Chapter 6 Argument

It had been a few hours since the group left the Valley and Littlefoot walked up to Chomper who was sitting right by some fast water near the spot where everyone

had settled and Chomper was sitting all alone because he knew that the Great Valley the former safest place was lost. They could never return because of the

Walkers. Littlefoot asked Chomper if he was okay. "It's okay Littlefoot I'm okay. How's Cera?" "She's not doing so good." Then they walked back to the group and

then out of nowhere Mr. Threehorn began yelling at Grandpa Longneck. "Tria is gone and I blame you Longneck!" "Why?" "You wanted to leave The Great Valley. We

should have stayed." "If we did we could have lost others." "I blame you Longneck this isn't your call." Chomper and Littlefoot got nervous because the argument was

getting more heated and intense. Chomper decided he should say something, "I don't think you should fight, he tried his best it doesn't matter who is leading." Mr.

Threehorn got angry by this, "It does matter! If go this way how long until someone else is gone?! It's your choice but soon all of us are going to have to see who's

side they are really on!" as he stormed away. "Thanks, but I need to tell you something, some of the other grownups were able to carry some green food and

crawlers for everyone including you but it's not very much so we all have to be careful."

**Meanwhile**

The Walkers that had been barricaded behind the rocks by the entrance of the Valley were still pushing on the rocks trying to get through. After a long time they

managed to push the rocks out of the way due to their enhanced strength for being a Walker as they entered the Mysterious Beyond to search for more food because

of their food shortage in the Valley.


	7. Chapter 7 Life In The Mysterious Beyond

Chapter 7 Life In The Mysterious Beyond

When the bright circle rose the next morning Chomper hoped and expected to wake up to the Great Valley desperately hoping that everything that happened was a

dream. But he woke up and saw he was still in The Mysterious Beyond with everyone else. But he thought of something, he remembered back in the Valley when Mrs.

Maia attacked him she didn't stop until Mr. Threehorn impaled her through the head. Chomper got up and picked up two rocks and scraped them together until one of

them got a sharp point on it. He carried it around in case of anything, during the day he was approached by Grandpa Longneck and told him that if they want to have

food then some won't be able to get food certain crossings of the bright circle. Unfortunately Mr. Threehorn heard that and he had been causing so many problems

since they left the Valley. "What did you just say Longneck?! Some of us won't get food on some crossings of the bright circle?!" Ducky's mother happened to be

standing there and said "Come on, every time you two are together you always fight now." Chomper decided to say something just like last time. "I think we should

calm down not just Mr. Threehorn." "WHAT?! How do you calm down after what just happened?! We just lost everything, I lost Tria and we have lost the only home

we have only known!" Mr. Threehorn was so angry and he turned to Grandpa Longneck and said in a harsh tone "I wish we had lost both of you instead of Tria!" both

Chomper and Grandpa Longneck were both surprised and hurt by what he just said as he walked away again. Chomper felt very hurt and began to walk away as he

felt a tear stream down his face from hurt feelings. He began to walk away and as he walked he passed Littlefoot who immediately saw his friend depressed. "Hey

Chomper what's wrong?" "Mr. Threehorn just said he wished your Grandpa and I were dead, instead of Tria." "What?! Why would he say that?" "Well he has never

trusted me and he doesn't agree with your Grandpa's plans. He was very angry." "I'm sure he didn't mean it." Chomper was now in heavy tears and told Littlefoot, "I

miss when we all had fun and went adventuring but now we can't leave this spot because of the danger. I just wish everything could go back to the way they used to

be." As he hugged Littlefoot in sadness and was thankful that nothing had happened to him or his friends.


	8. Chapter 8 Attacked and Separated

Chapter 8 Attacked and Separated

The rest of the day Chomper stayed with Littlefoot until the Night Circle rose again. Grandpa Longneck kept watch around their spot in case of any sharpteeth or

Walkers approached while everyone was talking about places that they should move to or what will happen to everyone. Grandpa Longneck came back to the group

and told them everything was clear. Chomper sat with the rest of his friends and even Cera showed up who tried to hide her sadness. "Are you okay Cera?" asked

Chomper trying to comfort her. "I'm feeling better, thanks for asking Chomper." Answered Cera, Chomper decided to tell Cera about how her father hurt his feelings

and she responded with, "Well I don't think that will change, he is just mad and sad but try not to get him more upset. Don't be mad at him he's my dad and I love

him." Tricia then ran over to Cera who was as always in a happy cheerful mood because she was too young to understand what was going on. Everyone had their

food for the night and continued to talk. But what no one noticed was that there were several silhouettes approaching. Grandpa Longneck saw them coming when

they were too close and he shouted "Walkers!" the Walkers that were in the Valley finally caught up with them. Everyone was shocked and quickly got up and started

to run away but everyone wasn't prepared for it. Mr. Threehorn and Cera looked back and saw a zombified Tria coming toward them and her intestines were hanging

out and she looked horrible. Cera screamed at the terrible sight and Walker Tria attacked her and Mr. Threehorn giving him no choice. He plunged his horn through

her head making her drop dead for good. Everyone had gotten away but Chomper on the other hand noticed Ducky was missing and quickly notified Ducky's mom

and they went back and Chomper saw Ducky was cornered by a lone Walker which happened to be Anna. Chomper ran up and yelled "No!" not wanting to lose his

friend he ran to Anna and took out his sharpened rock and stabbed her in the head making her drop to the ground. But Chomper didn't see another Walker coming

behind him but Ducky did and shouted "Look out!" Chomper quickly turned stabbed it in the eye but it fell on him. Ducky screamed and Ducky's mom said in a

shocked voice "It got him!" Ducky kept yelling and she knew she had to go and left with her mom. But Chomper wasn't dead; the Walker falling on him made it look

like the Walked pushed him down and killed him. He pushed the dead Walker away and ran in the direction of the group yelling "Wait!" and was blocked by the group

of Walkers stopping him from following the group. He was forced to run the other way separating him from the rest of his friends. With the group of Walkers following

him

**Later**

Everyone ran until the Walkers stopped following. "Is everyone okay?" asked Grandpa Longneck, everyone said they were fine. But Ducky and her mom stepped

forward and Ducky said "Chomper saved me but then we lost him, they got him." When Littlefoot heard that he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wha- what did

you say?" "We lost Chomper." Said Ducky's mom. "Are you sure?" "Ducky and I saw him get pushed down by the Walkers." Littlefoot still tried to deny it and didn't

want to believe it. "No he must have gotten away, he must have." "We saw him go down Littlefoot I'm sorry. If he got away there's no way to find him" Said Ducky's

mom, by this time you could clearly see Littlefoot struggling to keep back tears but ultimately tears streamed down his face. "No, not Chomper." As he just walked a

few feet away sobbing and then collapsed with everyone watching also upset. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck came to his side and tried to help him feel better.

"Don't worry Littlefoot we'll go back when the bright circle rises and try and see if he's okay."


	9. Chapter 9 Exhausted

Chapter 9 Exhausted

Littlefoot and the rest of the group had walked back to where Ducky and her mom said Chomper died. When they got there the bright circle had begun to rise into the

sky again. When they got there they saw the body of the now at peace Tria and a lone Walker roaming around which Mr. Threehorn easily took care of. With Tria's

body no longer being a Walker gave Mr. Threehorn and Cera a chance to mourn her properly. Ducky led Littlefoot to the spot she last saw Chomper and saw the

Walker she thought got him lying dead on the ground and saw tracks leading in the other direction which they recognized as Chomper's. But they also saw several

other tracks from Walkers which showed they followed him. "He's still okay! We have to find him." Said Littlefoot happily knowing there is still a chance to save his

friend. He convinced the grownups to go in the direction Chomper went.

**Meanwhile**

Chomper was far away now from where the rest of his friends found his tracks. He was exhausted because he had been running all night long from the group of

Walkers. He felt as though his legs were going to fail him and he would collapse and the Walkers would end his life. He still ran hoping to find a place to hide, after a

while he found a rock to hide behind. He hid behind it and hoped that they wouldn't see him because he felt like he couldn't run anymore. He got lucky he watched

the Walkers pass right by the rock and waited until they were far away and started to settle. He was starving, he hadn't eaten in a while and he didn't see any

crawlers or anything he could eat around. He knew he had to move so as he moved out of his hiding spot he was taken by surprise as a Walker came at him and in

surprise the Walker grabbed him and he dropped his sharpened rock on the ground rendering him defenseless. He desperately tried to get the Walker away from him.

But the Walker refused to let its meal get away and kept trying to eat him. Because of Chomper's exhaustion he got weaker the more he struggled with the Walker.

Just as he was about to give up he was suddenly saved by a Domehead he had never seen before named Dyna and she was accompanyed by others. "Are you okay?"

asked Dyna, Chomper didn't get a chance to answer her because he got dizzy both from starvation and exhaustion and passed out.


	10. Chapter 10 More Survivors

Chapter 10 More Survivors

Chomper slowly began to wake up his body was still sore and he felt weak. He tried to move but he noticed his hands and feet were tied up. As he began waking up

he saw Dyna and a grownup female Domehead named Amy into view and they were arguing for Amy was the leader of Dyna's group. "We can't just be bringing

things like a sharptooth here." Said Amy "Well I couldn't let him suffer." Said Dyna, "When I say to not trust any sharpteeth I mean it! We can't trust him he could be

dangerous, the Walkers being around won't change anything about them. What were you thinking? We'll just wait until he feels better then send him on his way" said

Amy "but-" "We have nothing to feed him with! He is a sharptooth what would you like to give him?! Be like hey little guy have an arm and leg and while you're at it

EAT THE REST OF ME! Once he can walk we are tossing him out of this group!" as Amy left, Dyna was really upset at her group's leader because while she was a good

headstrong leader she had a temper and didn't take well to strangers. Dyna walked up to Chomper and checked to see if he was doing okay and immediately noticed

he was awake. "Oh your up finally, I'm sorry I had to tie you up it was Amy's order." Chomper said weakly "I heard what she said, she's wrong I'm a nice sharptooth

I will never hurt anyone I eat crawlers, buzzing fliers and stinging buzzers." Chomper said feeling even hungrier the more he thought about it. Dyna asked "what's

your name?" "I'm Chomper" "I like that name, what were you doing out there by yourself?" "I was with my friends and came from the Great Valley but the Walkers

got to me and I ran, until you found me." "Oh, I'm sorry I hope you find them, I heard about the valley but it's now belongs to the dead." Dyna walked away and

picked up a treestar, "I got you some water." As she gave the water to him and helped him drink it. Chomper greatly appreciated Dyna's kindness and her help he

knew the water was already starting to make him feel better. "Oh and I picked this up for you." As she laid his sharp rock on the ground next to him, just then Amy

came back and seemed calm at the moment. "What are you doing?" asked Amy to Dyna "I'm just giving him a drink" "Okay but let me talk to him." As she walked up

to Chomper she asked calmly which looked like she was fighting the urge to yell at him. "Why did you come here? Dyna told me she found nearby here." "I was

running from Walkers and I used to be with my friends but I ran and I lost them." "Before you say anything else, know this, if you try anything trying to harm anyone

in my group then I'll kill you myself." She said in a threatening voice, "But I'm a nice sharptooth." "I don't believe you." "But I am. I'll never hurt anyone." Amy

ignored him and cut the vines restraining him and said "Your welcome until you feel better then you are out of here."


	11. Chapter 11 Not Trusted

Chapter 11 Not Trusted

Chomper had hoped that his friends would find him, this group he found was kind to him especially Dyna. But Amy made him nervous as she made it clear she had

her eyes on him but she seemed calm around him like she was acting like she wasn't paying attention. He tried telling her so many times that he was a nice

sharptooth but she didn't believe it. Amy's group also seemed to suffer from one of the same problems as his group, it was that they didn't have enough food to go

around and because Chomper was a sharptooth and they weren't prepared for him they struggle to find what he needs but they still always find something for him.

Chomper walked out into the open and was greeted by Dyna, "Oh, hi Chomper I found some stinging buzzers for you." Said Dyna, as soon as she finished that

sentence Chomper got really excited and thanked her and ate up. After he was done some of the other group members including the Threehorn that saved him from

the Walker named Ben. Amy came out looking more excited than Chomper had ever seen her and she announced that "He's back!" and Chomper asked "Who?"

"Anton, my dad" as her father came into view he saw that her dad was a tough looking Domehead and when he saw Chomper he looked surprised and asked Amy,

"What is that sharptooth doing here Amy?" "Dad, Dyna brought him here and he says he's 'a nice sharptooth' but I don't believe it." "Of course Amy, Red Claw killed

Sandra and we will never forgive sharpteeth for that." "Please dad, don't bring up mom." after Anton and Amy finished talking Amy went and sent Ben out to bring

back more food. Amy didn't have a mean threat to say to Chomper as she passed him. Chomper went back to where he sleeps at and didn't notice Anton following

him. Anton crossed his arms and said "Hey you!" Chomper turned and saw Anton and he said "I hope you're not planning on staying here, you are a danger to my

girl's group." "No I'm a nice-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE!" yelled Anton startling Chomper as he began to feel uneasy. "Amy told me but I know your just waiting

to strike, I know your kind and I couldn't care less about what Amy decides to do with you but if something happens to anyone in the group or my girl…Hm, then

you'll wish you were never hatched." Chomper was scared he stood up against the rock he slept by and suddenly Dyna saw what was going on and said "Anton lay off

of him." "Know this sharptooth, your crossings of the bright circle here are numbered." As he left." Dyna rushed up to him and asked "Are you okay did he hurt you?"

"No I'm okay" "You may want to stay away from him because he is really protective over Amy. But just stay out of his way and he'll leave you alone if you are lucky."


	12. Chapter 12 Rage

Chapter 12 Rage

Chomper has become very nervous and paranoid around Anton while Amy seemed to be getting a bit nicer to him over time even trusting him enough to help Ben

find more food. But he knew Anton hated him and he knew one wrong move and Anton could hurt him. Chomper went to talk to Dyna about how nervous he had

become, "Dyna, I don't feel safe around Anton." "Well I don't know what else I could tell you unless you want to stay near me when he's around because I'll protect

you if you want me to." But just then Amy, Anton and the rest of the group and Amy said "Well it looks like you healed well which means it's time for you to go."

Chomper looked at her in shock and said "No not yet! I have to wait until my friends come I'm sure they'll find me." Anton stepped in who Chomper suspected that he

talked her into doing this. "I'll die out there." Said Chomper and Anton responded with "So? I don't care." Amy said "Dad I think I can handle this, but you need to go

now." Dyna stepped in and said "No Amy I know your dad told you to make him leave didn't he?! Well you can't just toss him out he won't stand a chance alone out

there." "Do you want to leave too?" "What?" "I've seen you two together so do you want to leave too?!" "No! Just let him stay!" then they saw Walkers going around

their safe spot but they hadn't seen them and there was only four. Anton saw them and said "Good we can deal with this now then." Chomper felt tears streaming

down his face. "Please don't make me leave! What do I need to do to make you trust me Anton? I'll do it!" Anton seemed to be taking more control than Amy was

""you have a few minutes to leave! GO!" Chomper pleaded to him. Dyna couldn't stand seeing him break down. "Stop treating him like this you're scaring him!" she

said, "Don't get involved Dyna!" Amy said "It is time for him to go we all agreed on it like I said he could be dangerous!" Dyna tried to calm the argument "Please let

him stay." "I can't Dyna you know I can't! You know what a sharptooth did to my mom." Dyna was getting angrier at both Anton and Amy and Chomper tried one last

time to ask, "Please just let me stay until my friends come." Amy and her dad said "That's not going to happen sharptooth." Said Anton, while Dyna had reached her

breaking point, "You and Amy think you're so tough and think you know what you're doing with this group but you are ruining this group so both of you are acting like

hatchlings and are too afraid of sharpteeth well guess what?! Not all sharpteeth are bad so GET OVER IT! Why don't you just leave this group and I'll help Chomper

find his friends!" she said directly to Anton who looked extremely angry while Amy started to think about it and began to reconsider her choice. Just then they heard

the Walkers leaving while Chomper and Dyna watched them go but as they turned to finish the conversation Anton grabbed Dyna and stabbed her in the head with

the rock Chomper used to protect himself. And Dyna fell to the ground which was a great shock to everyone and Chomper who was already breaking down ran to her

side and she was dead.


	13. Chapter 13 Aftermath

Chapter 13 Aftermath

Chomper stood by Dyna's side even though she was dead. Amy was shocked that her own dad just killed one of the group members. She told her dad to drop the

weapon and he did so and she instructed that he be tied up for the others protection and her dad seemed to regret what he did because he did a monstrous thing and

didn't say a word. She walked over to Chomper feeling she owed him now because now she feels bad. "I'm sorry Chomper, I truly am." Chomper was already really

sad because she was the kindest one in the group and she had helped him since he first came to this group. Amy watched Chomper and when she saw his sadness

she realized that what he had said about being a nice sharptooth was true because others would never show emotion to another. But she had realized it too late and

it had taken Dyna's life. Amy ultimately told Chomper "Hey, we're good okay. You can stay as long as you need to." Said Amy as she felt so bad for him and blamed

herself now. She never knew her dad could be so cruel. She told him "let me know if you need anything." As Amy walked away.

**Later**

Amy held a memorial for Dyna and gave a speech, "As we say goodbye to Dyna we remember the nicer times we had with her, before all the yelling at each other,

before, the Walkers." as everyone stood silent and Chomper stood up and said his final goodbyes to Dyna and they buried her in the ground with

Chomper was done mourning Dyna he walked away and passed by Anton unfortunately, "If Dyna never brought you here then we wouldn't have had to deal with you!" Chomper walked away not wanting to hear him.


	14. Chapter 14 Dyna's Sister

Chapter 14 Dyna's Sister

Amy had been trying to help Chomper the best she could. She made it clear that she trusted him now but she can't favor him in everything because being the leader

of the group the others would think she favors him more than others so she just told him he could stay with them. But she was definitely doing her best to help

because lately she had been even sending out search parties for Chomper's friends but were never found after three times of looking. In bad news Amy eventually

untied Anton and was able to forgive him quickly because he's her dad and he is nice to her of course. Anton had become really nerve wrecking as he constantly

bothered everyone except for Amy. One day Amy walked up to Chomper and told him, "Chomper, Dyna has a sister named Kendra and she went out to get more

green food for a few crossings of the bright circle and she is coming back and when she comes we need to…need to tell her that Dyna is dead." Chomper looked at her

and said "She's going to be sad." "Yes I know but we need to do this." After a while Kendra arrived and Amy had to introduce Chomper to Kendra first and she

surprisingly took it well which heavily reminded Chomper of Dyna herself greatly. But then the big question came, "Hey where's my sister? I haven't seen her." When

everyone gave her sad looks she asked "Amy? Where is my sister? Where is Dyna?" Amy said very slowly "She, she's dead." "What?! that's not true! "It is and I'm

sorry she is there." As she pointed to where Dyna was buried, Kendra cried and she went over to Dyna's resting place and asked "How did this happen?" Amy decided

she shouldn't tell about her dad and said "It was the Walkers." Kendra went and teared up. Chomper decided to let Kendra mourn her sister but ran into Anton which

was a mistake. "Hey watch where you are going sharptooth!" "Sorry I-" "Oh we're doing this again? Stop telling me 'your good' I'm never going to go easy on you."

Amy then walked up and said "Dad can you stop? Being mean to him and saying he'll wish he never hatched is just mean." Anton got mad as soon as he heard that

knowing that he told her everything, "Oh is that what you told her?" he said very darkly to Chomper, "Yes but-" "What are you going to do about it?" Amy decided to

say something "Look I know you don't like each other but dad you have got to learn to get along with Chomper, he's part of our group now." "Amy, I carry words in

this group too you know." He turned his head to Chomper and said "You keep telling things then you are going to leave." Then Kendra came to Anton and said "Yeah,

says the guy that always yells at everyone." "Yeah well I don't see you or the sharptooth helping with protecting this place with the rock wall that's keeping us safe."

As he stormed away.


	15. Chapter 15 New Friend

Chapter 15 New Friend

Once Kendra finally finished mourning her sister she went and talked to Amy and after that she came to Chomper and said, "Amy told me that you were friends with my

sister and that she was the one who brought you here." "Yes that's right." "Well she also told me that you both were becoming good friends until she…died. Thank you

for making her last few crossings of the bright circle nice." "She was really, really nice. I'm sorry that she died." "Thank you, but a friend of my sister's is a friend of

mine." "Thanks Kendra." Said Chomper as Kendra left and walked away to check on the rock wall. Chomper went to talk to Amy and she said "Oh Chomper I need to

talk to you." "What's wrong? We are almost out of food for all of us. I didn't want to try it but you and Ben will need to go out later to find more for us all close to where

Red Claw's sleeping place is." Chomper got nervous and said "He's still okay?" "Yes the Walkers haven't found his sleeping place." But then they heard Kendra yelling

"Back off!" So Amy and Chomper ran to the Rock Wall where Kendra was yelling for another group standing outside the wall to leave. "Whoa we just want you to help

us." "I said back off now!" but as Chomper got there he saw the group was his friends and all the other surviving grownups from The Great Valley.


	16. Chapter 16 Reunited

Chapter 16 Reunion

Chomper quickly told Amy that the group outside the wall was his

friends and she quickly ran to Kendra and told her "Stop, it's Chomper's

friends now help me move the rock wall out of the way to let them in."

said Amy as they moved the rocks away. When they moved the rocks

out of the way they were let in and when Chomper saw Littlefoot and

the rest of the gang he was so happy he ran toward them and they

hugged each other, "Oh, your all okay I was so worried and hoped you'd

find me. I knew you would." Said Chomper, "We all tried to find you and

none of us wanted to give up on you, you're our friend and we will never

forget you." Said Littlefoot, Chomper remembered though that their old

safe place got overrun by Walkers so he got an idea. "We could stay

here; we'll all be safe here. Amy over there keeps everyone safe." As

he pointed to Amy, then Littlefoot and Chomper asked Grandpa

Longneck if they could all stay so they will be safe. Grandpa Longneck

went and asked Amy and still feeling generous she agreed and told

them they are welcome. Chomper walked with Littlefoot to his

sleeping place and passed Anton who had his arms crossed and gave

him a hard look. But Chomper was so happy he didn't think of Anton

because nothing could ruin this moment of being reunited with his

friends.


	17. Chapter 17 Gathering More Food

Chapter 17 Gathering More Food

Chomper woke up after the bright circle rose with his friend's right beside him which made him smile as he knew that things would be better now that they found him

and are together again. Later Amy who is still the leader came and told everyone that it's time to go out and find more green food because they are running low.

"Okay Amy let's go." Amy decided to go too and left Grandpa Longneck in charge of watching the group members staying behind. Amy lead the group going to find

food which was made up of Chomper, Mr. Threehorn, Kendra and Ben. As they scoured the Mysterious Beyond looking for food to take back with them Chomper could

see why it always took a long time to come back after one of these. After a few minutes they saw three fast biters as Walkers wandering around some green food. Mr.

Threehorn and Ben took care of them and Chomper got his sharp rock which he made sharper before coming and took down the last Walker. But they saw several

approaching and Amy quickly said "Hurry all of you get as much as you can!" Chomper and the others including Amy grabbed as much as they could and the Walkers

got dangerously close and everyone ran with the Walkers pursing. Amy found a hiding place for them all and they were able to get away from the Walkers who they

could tell was growing in numbers as they seemed to travel in bigger numbers and were turning more of the residents of the Mysterious Beyond into Walkers. They all

went back to their safe spot only to find Anton yelling at Littlefoot. "You know what I think you are a fool trusting a sharptooth! What is wrong with all of you!"

screamed Anton which made Chomper ran up to Anton in pure anger and defended his friend. "Leave him alone!" Anton actually pushed Chomper down in anger

because he had enough. Chomper got up and when Anton tried to do it again Chomper tried to push him away in defense and accidently scratched Anton in the face

creating a scar on his face. Anton put his hand on his face and felt liquid and looked at his hand and saw his own blood. Anton gave Chomper a dark look which was a

look meant to kill and said in a dark and threatening voice, "Listen and listen well sharptooth, I will not forget what you just did and you will regret this and remember

I have not forgotten about how I said you'd wish you were never hatched because I could still make you miserable." As Anton turned he saw Amy coming toward him

and when she saw her dad's scarred face she quickly asked what happened and he told her Chomper did it but made it sound like it was on purpose. "Why would you

do that?" asked Amy "It was an accident I was just-" as he reached out to her but she just slapped his arm away and said "Don't touch me, you've done enough. We

will talk about this later." As she took her dad to fix his scratch, Littlefoot asked, "Why was Anton being so mean?" "He just hates me, he's been like that since I got

here."


	18. Chapter 18 Sabotaged

Chapter 18 Sabotaged

Chomper waited for Amy to return because she said she needed to speak to him and when she finally came back she said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just mad

because my dad now has a large scar on his face." "It's okay, I shouldn't have done that but I was mad, he yelled at Littlefoot and pushed me down." "I know my dad

has been really mean to you and can be bad sometimes but he's not a bad guy. He and I have been through so much and we both have a lot of pain. Before this

happened we lost Sandra and she was my mom. When the Walkers came we both lost all of our friends and family. It's changed both of us and because he and I lost

everything all we have left is each other. So yes he probably is going to keep treating you bad but it's because he doesn't trust any sharpteeth because Red Claw

killed my mom and you're a sharptooth so he feels he should just try to protect me even if it means force." Chomper thought about it and felt sorry for Amy's tragic

life but he still was upset with her dad. "I'm sorry about your mom Amy, I didn't know." "Thanks, and its okay but I need to try to see if I can get my dad to start

getting along with you." "Thanks Amy." As Chomper walked back to see his friends and as he approached he stopped because he had a bad feeling as he looked to his

side and saw several Walkers approaching he was shocked because he had no idea how they got in. "Watch out!" Chomper yelled at his friends as they ran but

because of the rock wall they were trapped inside. Amy ran out and said "What's happening?" "The Walkers got in!" "What?! This couldn't have happened because

they pushed the rocks someone must have led them in and moved the rocks." "We have to help my friends!" "Your right!" as they tried to get to them but the several

Walkers blocked their way but no one could leave because of the walls in their path. Ducky's mom tried pushing them away and tried to move the rocks out of the

way for everyone but she didn't see a Walker approaching her and it got close and bit her on the shoulder! Which made Ducky scream "Noo!" but Ducky's mom

managed to push the Walker down and crush it's head. Mr. Threehorn managed to kill several Walkers trying to protect everyone. Chomper was yelling for his friends

desperately hoping they were still alive as he used his sharp rock to kill as many Walkers as he could to get to his friends and when the last Walker was killed he

walked over and asked everyone if they were okay and saw Ducky's mom had been bitten. Ducky was already crying because she knew what it meant if you were

bitten. Chomper and Amy came up to Ducky's mom and Amy tried to comfort Ducky's mom and Ducky herself along with Spike who didn't say anything but was

clearly sad. Amy got up and told Chomper "The Walkers couldn't have gotten in themselves someone must have let them in."


	19. Chapter 19 No One Is Safe

Chapter 19 No One Is Safe

It had been a day since the Walkers attacked and Amy had been trying to treat Ducky's mom the best she could but they couldn't find a way to cure her. She was

getting sicker and sicker and she got pale and she developed a serious fever. Ducky and Spike stayed with her at all times. Chomper came to try to comfort Ducky

and Spike. "I'm sorry Ducky, but Amy will find out who let the Walkers in." Ducky's mom was weak but she told Chomper, Ducky and Spike to come near her.

"Chomper…please when I'm gone then please make sure I don't change into, a Walker." Then she turned to Ducky and Spike and said "Don't be scared of the

Walkers. I won't be here but stay together and don't wander off alone." As she hugged Ducky and Spike for the last time and then started shutting her eyes and

struggled to stay awake and then slumped back. Chomper quickly called Amy to come in and told her she was dead. But she reminded them of something terrible,

"We have to smash her head or something or else she will turn into a Walker." "Oh no, I don't know if Ducky can take that. Her mom just died." "Yes but it will be

worse seeing her as a Walker." As Amy and Chomper went back to Ducky and Spike and Amy said "It's time." Which made Ducky start crying again because she

knew what it meant. As Chomper got out his sharp rock and was about to stab it into Ducky's mom's head but he was hesitant and couldn't do it. Amy could clearly

see that he couldn't do it. So Amy told him to give her the rock and she could do it. Chomper went to Ducky and Spike and told them not to look. As they heard the

sounds of a head being penetrated.

**Meanwhile**

Anton was angry because he knew what had happened earlier when the Walkers attacked because he was the one who let them in. He was disappointed because he

was hoping that the Walkers would kill Chomper but he knew it was time for it all to come to an end. He would take care of Chomper himself.


	20. Chapter 20 Tricked

Chapter 20 Tricked

Anton had finally thought of a way to get Chomper alone with him so no one will see what he will do to him. Anton went off alone to the edge of the safe spot where

Ducky's mom was bitten. He pretended to look over the edge of the wall then ran toward the group. "Amy come quick I found who let the Walkers in!" Amy and the

others got up from the meal they were having and she asked "What?! Who is it?!" "I don't know but it's a duckbill and you've got to come! All of us! Amy you go with

the others and Chomper will come with me." When Anton said that Chomper got nervous because why would he say that, Amy got suspicious and asked "Why? I

thought you hated him." "Just listen to me, I need to start getting along like you said and I need him because of his sniffer." This made Amy really suspicious and had

a bad feeling but ultimately agreed. "Okay dad, Chomper will go with you and I'll take the others to find this guy. Stay safe." As Amy told everyone to come with her

and told Chomper to go with Anton and she lowered down to him and told him, "Watch yourself Chomper, make sure you and my dad stay safe. If he tries anything

tell me when we get back." "Okay Amy." As they all separated and agreed to meet up back at the safe place and left Ben the Threehorn behind to keep an eye on

their safe place. Chomper and Anton went wandering off in the opposite direction. Littlefoot on the other hand knew that Anton couldn't be trusted because he now

seems like a danger to the group and he slipped away and began to follow Anton and Chomper's tracks keeping an eye out for Walkers.

**Meanwhile**

Chomper and Anton had been walking for a long time with Anton keeping silent which was nerve wrecking. Anton knew why he brought Chomper so far out and what

he was about to do. He actually began to have second thoughts at the last minute because this was a very bad deed but he blocked it out from his mind and thought

to himself, "No, I can't think this way, I'm doing this for you Amy, and to protect you I won't let this sharptooth hurt you." As he made his final decision and decided

to go with his original plan. Eventually Anton who was in front of Chomper stopped and said "That's far enough." As he turned toward Chomper who could already tell

what he was doing. "It doesn't have to be this way Anton, you're taking this too far. You hate me but you can't do this, I know you think I'm a bad sharptooth but I

will never hurt anyone." Anton smiled and said "I don't believe you, so all along I have tried to kill you; I let the Walkers into our safe place so they could get you. But

they didn't do it they just went after that swimmer's mom." "Her name is Ducky!" said Chomper as his anger rise from the shock of finding out Anton was the one

who let the Walkers in as Anton continued to speak,"Everything was better before you came and you came and ruined everything! My girl now trusts you and thinks

sharpteeth aren't bad. Your friends and even my girl are foolish thinking you are good." "You are just going to kill me now, this isn't right. Please my friends and I

have been through a lot, I thought Amy talked to you." "Oh ho ho, you think that just because my girl talks to me about you I'm going to believe you? No, no you

think your friends have been through a lot well I lost my girl's mom to Red Claw so I will never be good to sharpteeth. Your friends and my girl will get over you soon

enough especially when they remember you as the sharptooth who helped a duckbill let the Walkers in and tried to kill me. They will never know." Chomper was

beginning to get tears in his eyes from fear as Anton continued to speak, "I have always been a good dad to my girl and I still plan to by ending you." "Please Anton,

just don't hurt me so just believe me. I am a good sharptooth." Said Chomper calmly trying to give Anton one more chance to trust him as he waited to see what

Anton did next. But he knew Anton would still try to kill him.


	21. Chapter 21 No Choice

Chapter 21 No Choice

Anton kept talking and taunting Chomper, "You know nothing, why don't you try and stop me? Show me what you really are." "No, no if you want to kill me you'll

have to do it to a nice sharptooth that won't hurt you." "Well hear this, when I killed Dyna I enjoyed it. Amy and I weren't ruining this group it was YOU! AND DYNA!

BOTH OF YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING MY GIRL HAS DONE!" as Anton finally struck Chomper across the face and when he was on the ground he began kicking

Chomper repeatedly pounding his head into the ground until Chomper felt sick. "I'm not doing it to be a monster I'm doing it for me girl!" Chomper got back up and

was extremely hurt already because Anton was very muscular. Chomper stood up and limped toward Anton putting Anton on his guard. Chomper in one last attempt

pleaded to Anton that he was a nice sharptooth but again Anton didn't believe it. Chomper told Anton to let go of his hate for sharpteeth but Anton wouldn't back

down. Chomper felt he knew what he had to do. Anton was forcing him to do something he didn't want to do and felt like he had no choice. He fought back and Anton

tried to suffocate Chomper by putting his hands around his throut. But Chomper decided he had no choice as he grabbed his sharp rock that he hid from Anton's view

and stabbed Anton in the chest making Anton scream in pain as Chomper forced Anton to the ground which was easier because of Anton's pain and Anton began to

gurgle choking on his own blood. He began to make gagging and choking sounds and began spitting out blood and couldn't say anything because of the pain. "I'm

sorry! I'm sorry for this! You made me do it!" as he took out the sharp rock from Anton's chest as Anton looked at his wound in shock as blood poured out and Anton

had difficulty breathing and slipped away dying in Chomper's arms. Chomper broke down and freaked out not believing what he had just been forced to do. As he

stared at the lifeless eyes of Anton and saw he was covered in Anton's blood. But then he heard a voice that was familiar. "Chomper?!" Chomper looked and saw a

bewildered Littlefoot standing before him. Chomper walked up to him and told him about how Anton tried to kill him but didn't say that he killed Anton afraid of how

he will react. Littlefoot believed Chomper about Anton as they walked away together leaving Anton's body behind.


	22. Chapter 22 Returning and Telling Amy

Chapter 22 Returning and Telling Amy

Chomper and Littlefoot continued to walk away back to their safe spot. But Chomper was still uneasy thinking about Anton and how he was forced to kill him and

never thought he would have to hurt someone. Chomper decided to tell Littlefoot that he had killed Anton, "I didn't mean to do it, and he was going to kill me. I had

to I killed Anton." Littlefoot looked at Chomper who clearly looked like he was having a breakdown from the stress of what he had done, "Chomper, it's okay; I know

he was mean but I know that he didn't give you a chance." As they talked they didn't notice Anton had just risen from the ground as a Walker and spotted them in

the distance and limped toward them. Littlefoot understood the situation that Chomper was in and wasn't mad at him for killing Anton. But at the last second when

they turned they were met with the Walker Anton and knocked Littlefoot to the ground trying to bite him. Chomper grabbed Anton by the shoulders and pushed him

away but Anton pounced on him and reached for his belly trying to take his intestines out to feed on. Chomper was having a hard time with Anton because he was

already muscular in life and as a Walker he was stronger but Chomper managed to grab his sharp rock and repeatedly poked him in the head. Anton still kept coming

though because being a Domehead it was hard to penetrate his head. Chomper kept trying to push Anton off and stunned him and Littlefoot came with a boulder and

rolled it onto Anton's head crushing it. Littlefoot asked "Did a Walker bite him before he died?" Chomper looked at him and said "No, no he wasn't." "What? Then how

did he become a Walker?" "I don't know." They decided not to think about it. "We better go before more come." They went back to their safe spot as Chomper said.

"Amy are you in there?" asked Chomper and then the rocks were moved out of the way and they were met with Kendra and Amy. Amy looked at them and looked

around and asked "Where's my dad?" Chomper knew he had to tell her what happened between them but he would tell her later, "He's dead." "No, no no that's not

true! Your lying!" "No it is true." Amy broke down as Kendra and Chomper watched, Amy was literally on the ground sobbing because her dad was the only person in

her family she had left. Amy ran away back to her sleeping spot to cry.

**Later**

Amy was sitting alone in her sleeping spot thinking until Chomper came up to her and said "I need to tell you something." "What is it Chomper, make it quick I need

to be alone." as she leaned on him and hugged him, "I did it, I killed Anton." this surprised Amy but she was still hugging Chomper wanting to listen. "We walked

together and he stopped and he told me he would kill me and told me that he let the Walkers in, then he attacked me and kicked me in the stomach and tried taking

my air from me by putting his hands on my neck. I tried to tell him to stop and we could go back but he gave me no choice so I had to use my sharp rock on him. He

died from that and I feel so sorry about it and wish I didn't have to do it or else he would've killed me. Littlefoot found me and as we left he became a Walker even

though he wasn't bit by a Walker and we dropped a rock on his head. I'm so sorry I had to do it Amy." as he turned to her as she let go of her hug with him and

stared at him in a shocked face as she bent down and cryed and it looked like she was going to throw up. Chomper tried to comfort her but she pushed him away and

backed off, "Get out of my sight! Leave me alone!" as she pushed Chomper away from her sleeping spot as she sat down and looked down at the ground upset.


	23. Chapter 23 What Remains

Chapter 23 What Remains

Amy had been thinking for a long time she had been thinking so long the night circle had already risen and decided she should just keep what really happened to

Anton a secret and try not to show her new found anger toward Chomper and put it behind her but still felt her anger rising to her boiling point but she managed to

calm herself down. She promised herself that she would remain to be a good leader. After a while she decided to leave and go talk to the group. Chomper was sitting

by a campfire that the group managed to make. Amy came up to the group and asked how everyone was doing. Everyone said they were fine and Amy then said, "As

you all know my dad died." As she decided that everyone had the right to know what he did, "He also was the one who let the Walkers in." everyone looked at her

and said "What?!" as Mr. Threehorn came up to her and said "You knew about this?! You didn't tell us?!" "Watch it grandpa, and I just found out because Chomper

told me that Anton told him before he died. I don't want to hear anything bad being said about my dad!" Mr. Threehorn began to get fed up with her and said "You

know what?! We are leaving." Amy got mad and said "I wouldn't do that, try to leave and see how long you live; you all know nothing about the Mysterious Beyond. I

know a lot of things about The Mysterious Beyond so you all will be safe here look at what happened there is little remaining of us. Leave and die or stay and live, it's

your move." Mr. Threehorn and the other grownups knew she was right and decided they should all stay with Amy's group. "Good, but know this everyone, there are

going to be changes around here. I just thought everyone should know." Chomper knew that Amy had a change of personality and was glad she didn't tell everyone

that he killed Anton because he knew some of them wouldn't take it well like Mr. Threehorn. Amy sat with everyone and calmed down and began interacting with

everyone and telling them things about The Mysterious Beyond and where not to go because of the danger. After it got late Amy left and everyone went to sleep and

Littlefoot came up to Chomper and laid next to him and said "Thanks Chomper for telling me what really happened to Anton." "You're welcome Littlefoot." Chomper

laid back and looked at the stars thinking good thoughts and thought about that they will be safe with Amy and looked forward to what the future holds because he

felt like everything will be okay, before falling asleep.


End file.
